Tricked
by GetMilk12
Summary: When Ed was 10, his mom and brother die. So when he turned 11 he decided to go become a state alchemist. But when he gets off the train, he learned Roy has tricked him. So now he's with his only family in Japan, his cousin Tamaki. Read about his life in the story Tricked! Rated T for mild language and possibly some fighting, but im not quite sure yet.


_**Chapter 1**_  
The train finally stops at the station and Edward Elric, age 11 walks out of the train holding a suitcase with clothes and things he kept before he burned down his house and also a backpack filled with alchemy books. Roy looked down at him, "Hello, Ed." He greeted politley...to politley.  
"Uh..hi..?" Ed answered he continued, "So when do I take the exam?" "That's the thing..you're not going to take it" When Roy said that, Ed quirked a brow. "What do you mean i'm not gonna take it?" Roy frowned slightly.  
"Sorry kid, with your family...gone, we had no choice but to trick you, you have to go to Japan and live with you Uncle and cousin." Ed's eyes went wide as he froze in the very spot he was in. "Y-you tricked me?...You BASTARD!" Ed yelled at Roy for several mintues until someone came to take Ed away.  
Of course Ed fought and struggled but in the end, they forced him into the car with his bags and started driving to the airport. "Lemme out dammit!" He yelled to the lady driving, she just kept a straight face and kept looking at the road, ignoring him.  
When they got to the airport, Ed decided just to stop fighting and accept the fact that he was leaving. He got out of the car and grabbed his bag, trudging towards the doorway to get to his plane, the lady looked at him finally speaking. "Someone will be at the airport when you get off, good luck kid." She smiled fakely, almost like it was rehearsed.  
When Ed got on the plane, he took out his book reading for awhile then fell asleep. He woke up about 3 mintues before landing and he grabbed all of his stuff.  
When he got off, he looked around until he heard someone running towards him calling his name. He turned to see a tall blonde male about 15 with purple eyes, running to him. Ed just looked at him with dull eyes and walked towards him, "Hello Ed!~" The blonde greeted, "My name is Tamaki I am your cousin!" Ed just grunted in response. "Well, lets get you home!~" Ed cringed at that word visibly. He couldnt go home. 'Home isn't Japan, it's Amestris. Not with this weirdo, but with Al and Mom..' Ed thought sadly and he nodded to Tamaki.  
Once they got "home" Tamaki smiled and turned to Ed. "Would you like to see your room?" Ed once again just nodded and grunted in reponse. Tamaki led him through a maze of a house until they reached a door and he opened it revealing a rather..white room. Like everything was with, the walls, the bed, the desk. Ed mumbled a quiet thanks and sat his stuff down, closing the door on Tamaki.  
"Oh! And one more thing!" Tamaki said, his voice muffled from talking outside the door, "I have school tomorrow, if you're intrested." Ed instantly perked up and spoke finally, "C-can I go?" He stuttered. "Of course! I heard your really smart! You'll like it." Tamaki reassured him. "Thanks, Tamaki." Ed said quietlt, then he laid down on his bed, exhausted from his past day and fell asleep.  
_**~timeskip~**_  
Tamaki walked into Ed's room and poked him, "Eeed!~ Time to get up!~" Ed groaned and mumbled "What time is it?" "7:00 am!" "And what time does school start?" Ed glared at Tamaki, obviously he's not a morning person. "Uh..9:00.." "THEN WHY AM I UP SO EARLY?" Tamaki sighed, "Because every morning the club im in has a meeting so I have to get up early and since your coming with me, you have to aswell." Ed growled, "Fine." Tamaki grinned, "Great! Be dressed and cleaned up and downstairs for breakfeast by 7:30!~" Ed rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever." Tamaki skipped out, leaving Ed by himself.  
Ed dressed in his normal black outfit with his red cloak, his gloves and his black boots. He put his hair up in it's signature braid and shuffled downstairs. Tamaki was alreadly eating, he was dressed in a normal Ouran boys unform as always.  
Ed sat down, not eating because he wasn't really that hungry. "You should eat something.." Tamaki suggested. "Not hungry. "ED mumbled.  
After that they rode off to Ouran when they got there, Tamaki pulled Ed to Music Room #3. "Why the hell are you pulling me?!" "Laguage Edward!" Tamaki scolded. "Yeah yeah...whatever, Mom." He flinched slightly, hearing what he had said. Tamaki just sighed dramatically and opened the doors of the club room.  
As soon as they walked in, Ed walked to a far corner and pulled out an alchemy book. "Ed! You aren't going to say hello?" Tamaki gestured to all the confused hosts. "No, not really." Ed said casually, continuing to read his book. Tamaki just sighed again, "What am I going to do with you?" After some silence the Twins spoke up, "Who's that boss?" They said in unison.  
"He's Ed, he's my cousin.." Everyone nodded. Ed looked up, just remembering something. "Tamaki..do you have a phone?" Tamaki nodded, "Yes of course I do.." "Can I use it?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "For what?" "To call someone!" Ed walked over to him. "Fine" Tamaki handed him the phone and Ed quickly dialed a number, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello?" A female voice says from the phone. Ed smiled immediatly as everyone was staring at him.  
"Winry! Good you answered! Okay don't say anything just listen.." Ed started waling to the other side of the room continuing, "I know, I said I was going to become a state alchemist but..that bastard tricked me...so now i'm in Japan so.." Ed trailed off with a sad look on his face, "S-so..I won't be back..i'm sorry Winry. I should've listened to you and Granny.."  
Everyone, still listening in, could hear yelling from Winry on the other line, then she started crying."I can't lose both of you Ed! We lost Al and now I lost you! Why didn't you just stay?" Everyone looked sad for Ed and the girl. Ed started getting slightly mad, "I didn't know those military dogs would do that! I thought they were serious! But no! They made me fight then just send me on my merry way! So don't act like you got the bad side of the deal Winry!"  
Winry sighed, "I know Ed...ya know..i'm gonna miss being your mechanic" She said jokingly, lightening the mood, "Yeah I know..who's gonna fix me up now?" He chuckled. After about another 5 mintues they said theyre good byes and he hung up handing the phone back to Tamaki. "Ya know..you shouldn't listen in on other peoples conversations, it's rude." Ed commented before walking back to his book and continued reading.  
All of the hosts stared at him for a moment before going about their business, talking about the club.


End file.
